


Age is But a Number

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sixteen and Arthur is twenty six, but that doesn't matter to them. To them, age isn't important. They just want to be together and be happy even if no one else approves. </p>
<p>Just a little one-shot of Merlin going over to Arthur's after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age is But a Number

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written with someone on Omegle. In fact, it was their gorgeous prompt that got this started. They wrote for Merlin and I wrote for Arthur. If I find out their name or anything, I will gladly and readily give them credit. I hope you enjoy!

Merlin had met Arthur a few months ago, soon after his sixteenth birthday when he was out celebrating with his friends. It had been exhilarating because Arthur was older and interested in him and it was great. He ended up staying with Arthur and his friends had taken to calling Arthur his 'sugar daddy', which Merlin supposed was kind of true. Arthur bought him things that he needed, like school supplies since he and his mother weren't very well off, and also paid for school trips for Merlin. Of course, there was also the whole sexual part of Arthur being his 'sugar daddy' but he only did what Merlin was comfortable with. Arthur always cared more about Merlin's education anyway. He'd make Merlin do his homework while he ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. It was great and Merlin knew that Arthur had told his friends about them. He wondered what Arthur's friends thought of him, shaking up with a rich older man. He doubted their opinions of him were good, but he really did like Arthur. He liked being around the man. He made his way straight from school, still in his uniform as he knocked on Arthur's door, waiting for him to answer.

Arthur worked from home a couple days a week unless there was a big project going on and he always made sure to tell Merlin when he would be at home so that the younger boy could come over after he was finished was school. It was dangerous, what they were doing. Merlin was sixteen and still in high school while Arthur was twenty six and the vice president to his father's company. Many would view the two of them together as inappropriate, and it could have serious repercussions on Arthur's job if anyone at the company found out, but he didn't care. Arthur cared deeply about Merlin. He trusted his friends to keep it to themselves, and they had been loyal to him in that respect but that didn't mean they didn't put in their two cents once in a while. Gwaine was over doing just that right now. 

"I'm just saying that he's going to move on someday," Gwaine was saying, "He's young. Experimenting. He's probably going to squeeze a college education out of you and then hit the road."

"Merlin isn't like that," Arthur said easily, not even looking up from his reports. It was what he always said when his friends started in on him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Gwaine said, "I can see how much you care about him."

"And I'm willing to let him go if he wants to experience other things," Arthur responded quietly, "I'm prepared for that." There was a knock on the door just then and Arthur glanced at the clock, realizing that Merlin was out of school. He stood up to go to the door, but Gwaine pushed him back down. He dashed to the door and opened it. It was rare that any of them actually got to see Merlin.

"Arthur, your jailbait is here!" Gwaine called back into the house. He turned back to look at Merlin. "I'm Gwaine," he introduced.

Merlin smiled awkwardly when a man who wasn't Arthur opened the door. "I'm Merlin." He said, though he was pretty sure that Gwaine already knew that. Merlin had heard quite a bit about Gwaine from Arthur and he wondered how much Gwaine had heard about him. He doubted it was that much. Or hoped it wasn't that much anyway because he was pretty sure that Gwaine wouldn't like him from what he heard. "Is Arthur here?" He asked hesitantly, shuffling on his feet and hoisting his bag further up on his shoulder, a small gesture of his nervousness. He really didn't know if he was ready to meet Arthur's friends yet, and he was pretty much being forced into it now.

"Yes," Arthur answered for himself, a smile spreading across his face when he saw Merlin. He elbowed Gwaine out of the way, the smile still on his face as he friend laughed and stumbled off to the side. "Hello," Arthur greeted softly, leaning down to kiss Merlin's cheek. He didn't want to make Merlin uncomfortable and he wasn't sure if the younger boy wanted to go around kissing in front of Arthur's friends. "I'm sorry," he added, "That wasn't supposed to be here." He gave Gwaine a pointed look which the other man just laughed at. 

"Please, he had to meet us some time," Gwaine pointed out. 

"Yes, when he was ready," Arthur answered, "And definitely not starting with you. Maybe Leon. But not you."

"I'm offended," Gwaine said with mock hurt. 

"Yes well, take your offense and leave," Arthur said, "I know for a fact that you have a wedding to photograph in forty five minutes."

"Fine," Gwaine said with an exaggerated sigh, "It was nice to meet you Merlin."

"You too." Merlin said, with a small smile, moving out of the way as Gwaine left. "You should have text me or something to tell me that he was here." He said, glancing up at Arthur. "I would have at least had time to prepare myself to meet him." He said, glancing after Gwaine as he walked away. "I think I had a minor heart attack when he answered the door." He smiled, letting out a small laugh. It hadn't been as bad as he thought it would, he supposed, but they had only said a few words and it probably would have gone worse if Gwaine had stayed for any longer.

"I didn't realize what time it was," Arthur said apologetically, pulling Merlin towards him into a hug, "Of all the way for you to meet my friends, that was not how I wanted it to go. Gwaine is a bit... much." That was to put it lightly. Gwaine had a large personality that often collided with others and not in a good way. Arthur frequently found himself questioning how they had become friends at all. Pushing it out of his head, Arthur placed a kiss on the top of his head. "How was school?" he asked, deciding that they could talk more about his friends later, "Did you have a good day?"

Merlin hugged back with a smile on his face. "It was okay." He answered. "I mean, not as bad as it usually is. My Science teacher wasn't in so we had a supply teacher and she could actually teach. I learnt pretty much the whole year in one lesson." They both knew how much Merlin struggled with Science, so it was probably good to see him like this. "And Valiant wasn't in today, so he wasn't there to ruin my day." He smiled.

"I'm glad," Arthur said genuinely. He did what he could for the young boy, but there were some things that Arthur couldn't do anything about, like Valiant. He was a bully and he terrorized Merlin and it made Arthur want to punch things. However, he tried to keep calm about it because he didn't want to get involved and make things worse. "Let's get you a snack and then you can work on your homework," Arthur suggested. First though, he leaned down a pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips, holding the boy close to him.

Merlin kissed back softly, his eyes falling shut for a moment as his hands resting on Arthur's biceps. He really did like kissing Arthur. It felt more amazing than anything Merlin had felt in his life and he never wanted to stop doing it. "Okay." He said, when they finally pulled away, a small smile on his lips. This was why he liked coming here a lot. Arthur made him feel special, wanted, and Merlin didn't want to give up that feeling ever.

It was that small smile that always got to Arthur. That little smile like Merlin didn't even realize he was doing it, but it meant that he was so happy that it just slipped right onto his face. Arthur never wanted to stop seeing that smile. He slid his arm around Merlin's waist and walked with him to the kitchen where all his work was still spread out. "Go ahead and take whatever you want," Arthur said with a nod towards the refrigerator as he began to clear away some of his work to make room for Merlin at the table. He still had some reports to go over and a few orders to authorize as well.

Merlin nodded and made his way to the fridge. He looked inside for a few long moments and finally pulled out an apple. He had actually eaten his lunch today instead of something happening to it like it usually did, due to Valiant, so he wasn't that hungry. He hadn't told Arthur about that before, just a few things about Valiant because he hadn't wanted him to worry. He sat down at the table and pulled out his homework and a pen before he started on it.

Arthur loved watching Merlin do his homework. The furrow between his brows, the way his tongue would stick out sometimes, the extreme focused look that he would get in his eyes when he was trying to figure something out. Arthur smiled to himself before getting back to his own work. He slipped off the slippers that he had been wearing and slid his feet over towards Merlin's legs so that he could be connected with the younger boy while they were working. Even if Merlin was right in front of him, sometimes Arthur found it hard to believe that he had something so good in his life.

Merlin tangled his legs with Arthur's, smiling up at him for a moment before he went back to his mathematics. He had been working so hard on it recently and it had definitely paid off because he had gone from having straight Cs in all of his tests to having As. He had been working on the things he found hard, sometimes asking Arthur for help with things and he was really so proud of himself for it. When he finished his homework, he looked up at Arthur for a long moment before he spoke. "Arthur, I think I'm ready to meet your friends."

Arthur was just putting the last signature on his last authorization when Merlin spoke. His head shot up and he looked at the younger boy with a searching gaze. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Or are you just saying this because of Gwaine?" He wanted to make sure that Merlin was really ready for this. He honestly wasn't sure how his friends would react. He knew that he thought Merlin was captivating and charming, but his friends were a little judgmental of his age. Arthur didn't want their opinions to affect Merlin.

Merlin shook his head. "Well, kind of because of Gwaine but more because I want them to make their own first impressions of me and not just have Gwaine's to go by." He said, ducking his head. He knew that he'd probably be over his head with worry when it was actually coming up, but right now he was fine with it. He wanted to do it because he wanted Arthur's friends to like him, despite his age.

"Alright," Arthur said, slowly nodding his head. It made sense to him. Merlin was so mature and logical for his age and he always managed to think about things rationally. "How would you like to do it?" Arthur asked next, "I want to leave everything up to you. Location, time, duration, how many of them you meet at once. Everything can be on your terms." He wanted Merlin to be as comfortable as possible with this entire situation.

"I want to meet them here, next week. I don't mind for how long and I want to meet them all together. It's better to get them done all together than space it out over a longer time and make myself more worried about it." Merlin answered, looking up at Arthur and smiling softly. He was ready for this. He was sure that he was ready for this, even if it was nerve-wracking. He was a little bit terrified at the prospect, but he was ready.

"Okay," Arthur said with a nod, slipping into planning mode without even realizing. He pulled his notebook closer to him and flipped to a clean page, uncapping his pen. "We'll keep it relaxed," he said, jotting things down, "Maybe something in a buffet style. Make your own sandwiches. That would be easy." He was more or less mumbling to himself as he scribbled in his notebook about dates and times and foods. When it came time to scribble down the names of his friends, he looked back up at Merlin. "Would you like to bring any of your friends with you?" he asked, "Would that make you more comfortable?"

Merlin shook his head. "God no." He said. "Will doesn't like you already and he met you once, the first time I did. So no, I don't want any of my friends there." He said, scratching his arm lightly. He was quite terrified right now at the thought of meeting Arthur's friends, but he wanted to do this for himself and for Arthur. It couldn't go that bad, right? Merlin was sure that it would be okay.

Arthur nodded and kept on scribbling for a little bit until he stopped, finally looking up at Merlin. He could see how nervous the younger boy was about this and he smiled softly. He closed his notebook and stood up to walk around the table and kneel at Merlin's side. "Everything is going to be fine," Arthur murmured, "You're charming and intelligent and captivating and gorgeous and they're going to love you." He leaned up and kissed Merlin gently, cupping the side of his face with one hand.

Merlin kissed back softly, his eyes falling closed. He really hoped that what Arthur said was true because he wanted so desperately for Arthur's friends to like him and he knew that even if they didn't, he wouldn't have to see them again, but that wasn't the point. The point was to make sure that Arthur's friends liked him and he really didn't know if he'd be able to achieve it.

Arthur could still feel a tenseness in Merlin's face and he knew that the younger boy was still preoccupied thinking about meeting Arthur's friends. He really didn't have anything much to worry about and Arthur wanted him to relax. He pressed closer, slipping an arm around Merlin's waist, nibbling on Merlin's bottom lip a bit to bring Merlin's attention back towards him. He needed to stop thinking and obsessing over it. Merlin was going to be fine.

Merlin let out a soft noise against Arthur's lips, relaxing against him as every thought of Arthur's friends flew out of his mind. All that was left was Arthur and the feeling of Arthur against him. He shifted so that his legs were either side of Arthur and he slid his arms around Arthur's neck slowly. He definitely loved doing this. It felt so good that Merlin couldn't even think about anything else aside from Arthur.

Arthur could feel the second that Merlin relaxed and he smiled into the kiss. He kept it relatively chaste for a bit before beginning to deepen the kiss. He pressed closer to the younger boy. A hand slipped into Merlin's hair, holding the back of his head so that he could tilt Merlin's head a bit to get a better angle to kiss him. The arm around his waist slid down and his hand rested on Merlin's upper thigh, squeezing gently. There was nothing he loved more than kissing Merlin.

Merlin moaned faintly, his eyes fluttering as they kissed. His heart was beating faster and one hand slid down to Arthur's chest, the one around his neck pulling Arthur closer. He could never even begin to explain the feeling that Arthur gave him whenever he was near and if it ever stopped, Merlin was sure that he wouldn't be able to go on. He felt like the most special person in the world when Arthur was with him.

The one thing that Arthur could honestly say that he loved about Merlin's age was his sensitivity. He was aroused so easily and it made Arthur get turned on in return. He made sure never to push the boy too far, but he could never get enough of Merlin's reactions. He broke the kiss, pressing one last peck to Merlin's lips before he trailed gentle kisses up Merlin's jaw and then down the boy's neck. Both of his hands were now caressing Merlin's thighs, reaching back to cup the boy's ass and tug him closer as he kissed and sucked at his neck.

Merlin moaned, his head falling back as Arthur kissed his neck. He was so sensitive there that even the slightest touch had him letting out noises. He curled his hands around Arthur's shoulders and his eyes fluttered open to look down at Arthur. It was the best sight he had ever seen and he moaned again, his eyes falling shut. He bit down on his lip, writhing slightly in his seat.

Arthur smiled against Merlin's neck, pressing one last kiss to the soft skin. "What do you want to do today?" he murmured. It was something he always asked before anything got really heated. Leaving the decisions up to Merlin was a way that handed all of the control over to the younger boy. Of course, he could hint at what he wanted to do as well. Arthur squeezed Merlin's arse gently, smiling because he knew what reaction it would cause, as he waited for the boy's answer.

Merlin let out a soft whine as Arthur squeezed his arse. "Want to carry this on." He answered, which was his answer pretty much all of the time when Arthur got him worked up like this. He couldn't possibly stop this now even if he tried because he was hard already and he needed Arthur so badly. His body couldn't help but react when Arthur did things like this to him.

Arthur smiled again. Those little noises, the sound of his voice when he tried to speak when he was like this. It was what kept him going. "And where would you like to continue?" he asked. This question was because Arthur was honestly just indecisive. He could never choose just where he wanted to see Merlin. He kissed at the boy's neck again. He kind of wanted to get out of the kitchen, but he wasn't sure where to go after that.

"Bedroom." Merlin answered, his voice breathy and soft. His head tipped back again as Arthur kissed his neck and he whimpered. It felt so good. He nibbled on his lip and he curled one hand in Arthur's hair. He needed this so much that he felt as though he was about to explode and every single thought about anything but Arthur was gone from his mind, impossible to retrieve by now.

Without taking his lips away from Merlin's neck, Arthur gripped the younger boy's arse tightly and stood up, taking Merlin with him. He hoisted the boy up so that he could wrap his legs around Arthur's waist. Merlin wasn't exactly light, but he wasn't too heavy yet that Arthur couldn't lift him up. Someday he might not be able to, but right now he was going to take full advantage of it. He carried Merlin into his bedroom and deposited him on the bed.

Merlin smiled and hummed softly as he was placed down on the bed. He pulled Arthur down on top of him and kissed him again. He wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer. He had never done anything like this before Arthur and yet he didn't act uncomfortable any more when they did this because he trusted Arthur so much.

It was hard for Arthur not to smile sometimes when he was with Merlin like this. He wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close as they kissed. Knowing that he was Merlin's first both made Arthur want to be careful with him and made Arthur want to completely ruin him for anyone else. Arthur let his hands slide up Merlin's chest, pushing the jacket of his school uniform off the boy's shoulders.

Merlin lifted himself up a little to help Arthur push the jacket off and he let out a shaky noise. He tightened his legs a little around Arthur's waist and leant up to kiss Arthur again. His fingers fumbled as he tried to undo Arthur's shirt and he wasn't really that successful at first, but he managed to do it.

Arthur tugged his arms out of his sleeves once Merlin got his buttons undone so that he was shirtless. He kissed Merlin desperately, passionately, sliding his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. He began undoing Merlin's shirt as well, keeping his attention well away from where he knew Merlin wanted him to touch him.

Merlin parted his lips beneath Arthur's and he ran his hands over Arthur's chest, feeling the warm skin beneath his fingertips. It felt amazing, and Merlin didn't want to stop touching Arthur. So he didn't. He ran his fingers over Arthur's shoulders and down his back, only moving his arms when he had to pull his shirt off.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin again, feeling the soft skin against his own. He adjusted his position as he kissed Merlin, slipping a leg between both of Merlin's. He pressed thigh against Merlin's crotch, rolling his hips down gently, groaning as he did so. Merlin got him worked up so quickly, he was already hard as well.

Merlin moaned and he rocked his hips against Arthur's thigh a little desperately. He was so needy already and he moaned into Arthur's mouth again. He rocked up against Arthur's thigh again, needing the relief.

"Relax," Arthur murmured with a smile, "You'll get there. We don't want to ruin your school trousers." He pressed a quick kiss to Merlin's lips before trailing kisses down the younger boy's chest and abdomen until he was at his waistband. Nimble fingers undid Merlin's belt and his button before tugging down his bottoms carefully and slowly, kissing at every inch of revealed skin.

Merlin's legs shook beneath Arthur and he curled his toes in the bed sheets. He had never felt as good as this anywhere else aside from with Arthur. He felt as though his skin was on fire and he was desperate for relief.

Arthur could feel Merlin trembling beneath his touches and it made him feel good that he was able to give Merlin pleasure like this. He took Merlin's trousers and pants off, tossing them to the ground as he crawled back up Merlin's body. He kissed at the boy's thighs, sucking a small mark into the inside of the soft skin. He glanced up at Merlin, looking at his expression for a moment before he took the boy's cock into his mouth.

Merlin moaned loudly at that, his hips twitching up. It took a lot for him not to do more than that and thrust his hips up instead and he just about controlled himself. He curled his hands in the sheets and moaned. "Arthur..."

Arthur hummed around Merlin's cock as he bobbed his head, hollowing out his cheeks and using his tongue to flick at the head when he came up. His hands were resting on Merlin's hips, his thumbs rubbing soft circles against his skin. He knew that it wouldn't necessarily last long, but Arthur didn't care about that. He just wanted Merlin to feel good.

Merlin didn't last very long at all and he came in under a minute. He wasn't able to help it because Arthur's mouth felt so good around him and he really couldn't last long anyway with his age. He couldn't even bring himself to feel embarrassed about it.

Arthur recognized the split second before Merlin was going to come and he swallowed easily. He milked Merlin through his orgasm until the boy was shaking under his hands. Arthur pulled off and crawled up the bed to press a kiss to Merlin's forehead. "Gorgeous," he murmured, kissing him again.

Merlin's breathing was heavy and he was still shaking as he shifted so that he was curled up against Arthur's side. He was finding it hard to catch his breath, still feeling as though the pleasure was running through him.

Arthur held Merlin, allowing him to relax and come down from his post-orgasm high. His arms were wrapped around the younger boy, his fingers running gently through his unruly hair, murmuring sweet nothings to him the entire time. It was very important to Arthur that Merlin knew he cared.

Merlin's eyes fluttered shut as he calmed down and he linked his fingers with Arthur's. "I love you." He breathed softly, the words slipping through his mouth without him even thinking about it because he was so sure about it.

Arthur blinked for a moment, unsure if he had heard Merlin correctly. As much as they cared about each other, they had never quite gotten to the point where they had said that kind of thing. He held Merlin closer to him. "I love you too," he murmured into the younger boy's hair. He'd never been more sure about anything in his life.

Merlin smiled at that. He had been sure that Arthur wouldn't say the same thing back to him then, that it would be too soon, but now he just felt over the moon. He had never been so sure about loving someone in his life.

Arthur's felt happier than he could ever remember being in his life. Merlin loved him. Nothing could go wrong for the rest of his life because right now, Merlin loved him. He knew it was still possible that Merlin would grow up one day and change his ideas for what he wanted in life, but until that day came, Arthur would love him with all his heart.


End file.
